Life of a Godling
by ArrowsAndStormTribute
Summary: Kristy lives in an orphange with her only best friend for support. One night, they take a walk and it changed their entire life. Sneak peek: After Kristy is claimed, she has to set off on a quest to save Lady Hestia Will she get a family and home like she dreams of? Or will she die on her quest? Who is her father anyways? My first fanfic, please read. The first of a triology/sequel
1. Chapter 1

**Life of a Godling**

**~This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**:_

I woke up in sweat, panting heavily. I gasped for air. Everything was dark, and I looked at the clock that rested on my drawer. 2:48 a.m. I did it again. Every other day, I would wake up at exactly 2:48 a.m. or 1:48 a.m. from a nightmare that plagued me. It was always about my mother's death. I never knew my dad, but all I know is that when my father died in a plane crash one year after I was born. And because of that, my mom fell into an emotional state, and after a few years, she was still the same and got drunk and slept with a random guy who sneaked away in the early hours of the morning. She was guilty after this, and died in a car accident coming home. All this time, I was at my neighbor's house when the person taking care of me told me I would be going to orphanage .And to this day, I still am living in this very orphanage. I'm around 13 years old, having lived here for about 5 years, but I made about only one friend.

_ "It happened again didn't it?"_ somebody asked quietly. That's her. Lily, my only friend here. I nodded. _"How about some fresh air?" _she asked. I nodded again and opened the window quietly. I didn't care much about my clothes, and neither did Lily. I jumped out the window and landed on soft grass. I beckoned Lily to come and together, we walked down the quiet streets of a calm New York night. A gentle breeze blew my straight raven hair out of my face. Occasionally, a car would honk. We take this walk every night because when I don't have nightmares, Lily has them. It's weird how when I have nightmares, Lily doesn't and when I don't have nightmares, she does.

Her father bailed out on Lily and her mother when he found out that Lily's mother was pregnant with Lily. Her mother was strong, unlike my mother but sadly, her mother died in a car crash which I soon found out that the car crash was made by my mother when we arrived on the same day. I apologized tons of times to Lily for my mother's mistake but she said kindly to me that it was okay and she never really was close to her mother. Later that year me, Lily and another girl got assigned the same dorm. Lily and I bonded and a year later, the other girl who was with us, Emily got adopted and left. Since the dorm had enough space for only three people and there were no more orphans coming in, we had the dorm all to ourselves.

Lily had straight strawberry blond with eyes that most of the time are crystal baby has a slim body and a musical voice and is amazing at singing. Her tinkling voice fits perfectly with any song and is a musical prodigy. She in her spare time writes pieces of music and sometimes makes a song that goes along with it. She knows how to play piano, the violin, flute, guitar, and now is learning how to play the harp. Lily is very kind and can find a positive side to anything. I however, isn't exactly talented, sorta speak. Whenever I'm frustrated I would always look at the clouds and dream. I love being outdoors and my impossible dream is that I can fly or to have some abnormal powers or something, anything to change my life around. But that's never going to happen. So I decided to focus on my other dream that can come true, but most likely not. To have family and friends that will truly accept me for who I am. An orphan.

Someone, wait. No some_THING_ interrupted my train of thoughts and it wasn't Lily. _BOOM~BOOM~BOOM._ Lily's eyes widened and I grasped her hand. Then, the booming stopped. Slowly, I turned around, causing Lily to do so too. I found myself looking at large hair, bare feet. Daringly, I looked up, along with Lily and saw a giant. Baffled, I pinched myself and tried to clear the fog that entered my head. Lily as blinking several times. _"Why is there a giant green poodle in front of us?" _she whispered/asked me. _"What do you mean a giant green poodle? I see a sickly green colored giant," _I replied, confused. She smacked herself in the head and I see as realization drawn to her as she whispered, _"No way! Is that a...a...gi-giant?" _I nodded. _"What does he want with us?" "I don' know but let's find out," _I answered and with that, I shouted out to the giant the color of vomit, _"What do you want with us?" "Well, if it isn't little Miss. Storm" _the giant said. _"How do you know her n-name?" _Lily dared to asked. _"Oh,Miss. Musa, why wouldn't I know her name? Her name's Kristy Storm, she has jet black hair, she has two eye colors, her right eye are made up of two mixed colors, electric blue an serious gray eyes that seem to be like a storm. Her left eye is all-brown, with flicks of purple here and there,and she is a leftie. Miss. Storm is very stubborn, like her father,loves being outside and isn't afraid of heights and she is the daughter of Zeus," "I am everything you say I am,there is no way I am a daughter of Zeus. Zeus is a greek do you know this much about me anyways? Don't tell me this has to do with this stupid Zeus myth does it?" _I ask the giant. _"It seems like our little Zeus hasn't claimed you yet, has he?" _the disgusting giant smirked.

Or at least that's what I think he did. He had many burned patches of skin and tufts of hair sprouted here and there and it was just truly a horrible sight to look at. But that's not the worst part. His nose was burned off, and well, all you see where the nose once was is a the bridge of the nose. (Just try to imagine Voldemort, something like that) He has several crooked teeth, and the one tat was sticking out was rotten and so yellow that it discouraged people who loved the color, yellow. A jagged scar was plastered on the other side of his mouth, facing the crooked yellow teeth. When he smirked, it looked like he was trying to swallow an elephant. He noticed out looks and groaned. _"I have to work on the smirk, don't I?" _Trying to control our laughter, we nodded. I sneaked a peek at Lily and she was turning red from trying to hold in the laughter. _"_

_ Well, anyways, let's get back to business. Now where was I? Oh yes. Well, you do know that you understanding nothing will help us mighty and strong and powerful and m-" _The giant started. Lily made a signal for the giant to stop and I said _"Well, I am pretty sure you giants are modest" _I said sarcastically. The giant, not noticing my scarsam, nodded and started ranting again._"Oh off course we are. Why wouldn't we be? We are handsome, sweet, caring, kind, don't forget nic-" __"Now, now. Let's don't get carried away," _Lily said, shutting the giant up for the second time. I smirked at the giant and looked at Lily. She too was smirking. The giant looked between us and saw our smirks and his shoulders fell. _"How do you do that? I must have taken YEARS of practice, did it not?" _"_No, no. We humans have ways with smirking. We learned it in a few days," _Lily replied. I was too busy snickering. _"But you kids aren't human. You are HALF human," _the giant replied. I stopped dead. _"What, what did you say?" _I ask, ghostly. _"You are half human," _repeated the giant again, confused. _"What's the other half?" _Lily asked, trembling.

_"Your other half is a god," _the giant answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of a Godling**

**~This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy~  
*By the way, I think most of the chapters are in the POV of Kristy*  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 2:**__**  
**_I looked at the giant and let out a shrill and disbelieving laugh. _"I am a godling,_ _you say?" _I ask try to read his facial expressions. For some reason, I always knew how they felt and sometimes what they were thinking by just looking at their faces. His expressions were easy to read. He was amused, a bit confused. _"And so is Miss. Musa here is a godling too. A daughter of Apollo, I say," _a voice said. I turned around to see a boy my age, prehaps a bit older. He has dark brown hair, so dark that it almost looked black. His eyes were green and he had a fit body, muscles not too buff, but not too unnoticeable either. _"Who are you?" _I demanded. _"Matthew, son of Hermes, the god of thieves, merchants, traders, travelers, wits, speed, etc.,etc. Now, now,daughter of Zeus, is there a problem?" _Matthew asked, mockingly.

I glared at him and answered, _" Yes, in fact there is. I am not a daughter of that freaking Zeus who the hell is Apollo?" _Lily says softly,_"Apollo is the immortal god of music,archery,the sun,medicine, twin sister is Artemis, the immortal goddess of archery,the moon, maidens, the wilderness** (Sorry if this isn't right. I'm just writing what I can without research)** stuff like that. There is no way I would be a daughter of Apollo. He is a greek god, first of all. Second, he is a myth and third of all, my dad can't be Apollo because Apollo is a caring god, not someone who would bail out o me and my mother," __"Sorry Apollo and Zeus, but you do know that they both are womanizer and gods. THEREFORE, they **cannot** die," _Matthew said.

Thunder boomed and suddenly, there was a vivid flash of light. _"Well, we better get you back to camp," _says Matthew, glancing at his watch. _"Wait right there! I'm taking them to Typhon!" _the giant rumbled. Oops. I forgot he was there. _"How bout a good old battle, huh? Or ar you too scared to?" _Matthew asked, cocky. _"Matthew," _I warned. _"Do you want me to save your life or what? Go back to the orphanage and pack all your things. After this battle, I will be waiting for you there," _Mathew commanded, drawing a dagger, stepping in front of me. In a blink of an eye, he was behind the giants back and was attacking. I couldn't help but gasp in awe. This guy's speed can match a cheetah's. But it seems like he can...never mind. _"Kristy,let's go!" _Lily said, tugging my sleeve. I tore my eyes away from the brown flash Matthew was and looked at Lily. I sighed and started walking fast. It wasn't long before we started jogging, which turned into a run.

When we reached the orphanage, we were all soaked in sweat. I climbed inside our room and helped Lily up. She immediately started packing. I only stared at her blankly. After a while, Lily noticed I wasn't doing anything. She stopped packing and asked, _"What's the matter, Kris?" _I looked at her and replied, _"Why are you packng?You are doing what that stranger told us to," __"Yes, but have you realized that this is the opportunity we always wanted?We can finally escape from this terrible cursed place," "What if this was all made up?" _I countered. _"I'm pretty sure a giant that you saw with your very own eyes is fake," _Lily said sarcastically. I groaned and said _"Fine. You win. I'm packing," _I say as I pulled my bag below my bag.

Every orphan here has a bag that they keep for their things if they are ever adopted. My bag is stormy gray, with electric blue swirls clouding the sides of the bag. In the center of it was a silvery blue lightning symbol. Lily's bag was hot pink with black music notes placed scattered everywhere. There was a sun smacked right in the middle. I packed everything. Soon, my backpack was full and my bed and wall was empty. I fiddled with the necklace I always wore. My father gave it to my mother for her wedding gift. It had a silver lightning. The chain was electric blue. Lily nothing left from her parents, whatsoever so I decided to buy her and me a friendship charm bracelet that symbolizes our friendship. Her charm bracelet included a gold chain with a sun, a music note, and finally, two letters woven tightly together, which was the color of the rainbow, K and L to symbolize our names and that our friendship is unbreakable. Nothing can break that charm. I had that special charm too, with a cloud and a raven. The chain was silver.

_ "You ladies ready?" _a familiar voice said. Guess who? That's right. The cocky annoying boy, Matthew. He was perched on the window. I glared at him. _"Does it **look** like we are ready?" _"_No need to be so harsh," _he shot back. _"Well, I want to be harsh!" _I scoffed. _"Uh, guys? I'm pretty sure that we aren't here to fight are we?" _Lily emphasizes,eyeing us both. We stopped. _"That's better. Now where are we going again?" _  
_"Camp half blood. We are going to Camp Half Blood," _


	3. Chapter 3

**Life of a Godling**

**~This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy~  
I'm sorry the last chapter was short.  
Thank you to _'cbarbs' _and _'B-ballismylife14'_the first few ones to read my story.  
And please tell other people about my story. This is my first fanfic and I hope it's one of the best story I will ever write**

* * *

_**Chapter**__** 3:**__**  
**"Here we are!" _Matthew gestured as we looked around. It was simply...breathtaking. I saw strawberry fields,a volleyball court, 12 picnic tables, archery ranges, a crystal shining lake, and many more. But what caught my eyes were the 12 cabins arranged in an U. Each cabin had different designs. One of them was decorated with flames, another one was all silver, with a moon in the center top of the cabin. In front of the moon was a bow and arrow. I saw an overcrowded cabin, with many people going in and out and finally, a cabin with an eagle on it. A lightning bolt striked across it. It was pure white made of marble. It was strong and **perfect**. I sneaked a peek at Lily. She was just as awestruck as I was.

_ "So, eh, what do you do in Camp Half...what was it?" _I asked. _"Camp Half Blood. That's what's it's called. We train to protect ourselves and if we are lucky enough, we get to go on a quest. See the sword fighting ring there?" _Matthew replied, pointing to a place were there was a crowd. I nodded. _"That's where us demigods learn sword fighting and we have duels. There's also many more places you can train including the archery range, the wall climbing thing that includes lava rising every second, and there's many more. As much as I want to tell you everything, I need the instructor of this whole camp to tell you everything. Please follow me," _he continued and gestured us to follow him, as we walked to a large was ivory-white,and it was made of marble, give or take. It was two stories tall and it towered over us as we stepped on to the front porch.

A man with coco brown hair in a wheelchair was on the porch reading a book. Matthew stopped so suddenly that I bumped into him. _"Ow,"_ I say, holding my head. Matthew's back was so straight and hard that it seems like I hit a wall. He turned around and noticed me holding my head and asked, _"Are you okay?" "Does it look like I am okay?" _I snapped. Instead of answering, he gently pried my hands away from my head and gave me a drink and said _"Drink this, it will help,"_ **(I know, I know. This is really not an injury but I'm kinda outta ideas and I am trying to create ... chemistry between two people.)** while rubbing my head gently. I was surprised on how soft his hands were. Slowly,I took the drink and brought it to my mouth and took the pain away in my head and I was taken aback by how sweet it was and it tasted **exactly** like chocolate chips brownies. My favorite food in the whole wide world.

I raised the drink again, but before I can bring it to my mouth again I heard an unfamiliar voice. _"Don't drink too much of that. It can kill you if you do," _the voiced warned. My eyes traveled towards the source of the sound and my eyes rested on a middle-aged man. Matthew, still rubbing my head, said, _"Kristy, Lily, this is Chiron." __"Chiron, you know who they are, right?" _the guy named Chiron nodded. I just stared at him while Lily's eyes widened and looked at Matthew then at Chiron with disbelief. _"Lily? Lily are you okay?" _I ask, shaking Lily slightly. She paled and gaped. _"Are you the Chiron in the myths?" _Chiron smiled and said, _"Yes but, how can you be alive? I mean you trained Hercules and that was-" _Lily began.

_"Centuries ago. __I know. But I'm immortal __you __see. Like the twelve __the twelve Olympians. Zeus, Hera, Poisden, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Hermes, Dionysu__s, Demeter, Hephaestus. Kristy, Lily, you probably want me to explain. well, first, the twelve Olympians, are real," _Chiron continued for Lily. _"And Kristy's father is Zeus and Kristy's father is Apollo. Kristy, do you know what Zeus can do?" _Matthew asked. _"No," _I replied. _"He can control storms, lightning especially, to fly, control the air, stuff like that. And because you are his daughter, you can have a share of those powers. Yes, you are powerful, being a daughter of Zeus. But to train will help you and make you better and more advanced,"_ Matthew answered. My eyes widened. _"I can-fl-fly?" _I whispered. He nodded. _"So what about Lily?" _I ask. _"Have you noticed that Lily is very talented in music?" _Chiron ask. _"How did you know?" _I ask, surprised. _"Because she is the daughter of Apollo. She has his powers and talents. If Lily wants a weapon, she would probably take a bow and arrow. Why? Because Apollo's special mortal weapon is a bow and arrow. You would be amazed by Lily's ability to shoot an arrow even if it's her first time using a bow and arrow," _Chiron answered. After a while, standing there on the porch and listening, we understood everything that we needed to know about greek mythology.

_ "Everybody, I need your attention!" _Chiron shouted, standing up. Even through he explained to me that he was a centaur, me and Lily couldn't but gasp in awe as he stood up from his wheelchair and his half of a horse showed. He stamped his feet...oops, I meant _hoof_ and everybody silenced and stopped what they were doing. _"Please stand near Hestia's hearth and I will introduce to you the newest members of Camp Half-Blood," _Chiron said and motioned us to follow him and we did. Matthew stopped cradling my head and helped with the luggage as we walked next to Chiron, and everybody. _"Everyone this is Lily Musa, daughter of Apollo, please give her a warm welcome," _Chiron said and started clapping. I began clapping when Matthew did and soon, the air was filled with applause. Lily was beaming. Suddenly, there was vivid flash of light and everyone gasped. I looked at Lily and saw a golden lyre floating above Lily's head. Matthew said, _"This is Apollo's claiming symbol which means that Lily is truly the daughter of Apollo," _I nodded.

All the sudden, there was a blur of gray, blue and white. I zoomed boomed suddenly and I felt like I was floating. Everyone gaped and gasped as they stared at me. _"Matthew, why are they staring at me?Matthew?" _I ask, looking to my right, where Matthew was. But he wasn't there. Next to me was a cloud. _"Help! HELP!" _I screamed as I suddenly plunged downwards. My hair was flying and I was freaked out and scared. But I never closed my eyes. My screams were suddenly cut off when I saw the ground rushing into my view. That's when I closed my eyes and braced for impact but never felt one. I opened my eyes slowly and saw myself hovering nine feet above the ground. I had no idea how I knew this, but I just did.**(You know how Percy knows how far they are on the sea? Kristy can measure the air and stuff)** Matthew pointed above my head and that's when I saw it. Above me was the head of an eagle with a thundercloud floating above it. A lightning parted the cloud and was plastered exactly in front of the eagle's beak. I looked at Matthew confused. But he was bowing down to me, as was everybody else. _"Hail, Kristy Storm, daughter of Zeus, king of all gods," _Chiron said. Why were they doing this to me? I mean, Lily never had the same greeting. I wonder if it is because of my dramatic show or is it our parents.

After this, I dropped on to the ground. I wasn't ready and thought I would hit the ground hard and faint but I dropped into someone's strong arms. I looked at who caught me and saw Matthew. **(This would be an ok way to end but I'm trying to write longer, I mean after all, the first two chapters of my story aren't exactly that long so yea.)** I was shocked. My multicolored eyes met his lush green colored eyes. Something stirred inside me, something I never felt before. He turned away and I swore I saw a tint of pink. Heat crawled up my neck as he lowered me slowly to the ground and I muttered _"Thanks," _There was an awkward silence but it was cut short when Chiron said, _"Now everybody may go back to what they were doing,". "Do you want me to show you the archery range? " _Chiron ask. Lily nodded. Since I was still unfamiliar with this place, I followed Lily.

There was a crowd near the archery range. There were ten archery ranges. Six of them included girls holding silver bow and arrows. Each of them released their arrows at the same time and it hit the center bulls eyes. The other four archery ranges were filled with boys holding normal brown bow and arrows. I wonder what's so special about the six silver girls. Two of the male archers missed the middle red center and sulked away. The other two's forehead beaded with sweat. But the silver girls, well, they didn't even look like they were trying to aim. They aimed carelessly and still made bulls-eyes. I wondered who they were. _"Excuse me! We have a new Apollo kid who wants to try archery for the first time. Mind if she shoots some arrows?" _Chiron ask. The two boys, tried nodded while one of the silver girls smirked and whispered 'newbie'. But I heard it.

I looked at Lily again, and she seems to change her mind about trying the bow and arrows for the first time.

Not caring about th fact that everyone was staring at me and Lily, I told her what one of the silver girls said and she straightened her back and walked towards with confidence and seemed to study the bow and arrows on the rack and finally choose one. Meanwhile, everybody was staring back and forth between me and Lily probably wondering what I told her that gave her such confidence. Her hand was shaking slightly but all the sudden, there was a calm look that washed over her face and she looked like she could take on anything. She readied her weapon and took a shot. It hit bulls-eyes. Everybody was surprised I guess. Maybe it's probably because a new Apollo kid doesn't shoot bull-eyes for the first time they shot. They may have hit the ring around the center but never the middle. Well, I guess Lily was a first.

Lily seemed surprised too, but she kept her clam demeanor. She shoot another one at the same target and split the her first arrow. Everyone gasped. Lily smiled slightly. The silver girl that whispered newbie's smirk disappeared. Lily took one last arrow from her bow holder **(I have no idea what's it's really called. heh) **She drew back her bowstring and _zing_ the arrow flew and hit the two other arrows and split both arrows and hit the target behind it. Now all the silver girls were gaping at her. I took advantage of the silence and walked over to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder. I looked at the silver girl who smirked and said, _"You call her newbie, and now you are gaping at her ability with a bow and arrow. Don't underestimate her," _I said, loud and clear. She gave me a grateful look and I smiled at her. _"She will make a great Hunter, you know," _I heard one of the silver girls whispered to the girl who underestimated Lily. She glared at the girl who spoke and but the another girl besides the girl who spoke said, _"Valerie, it's not your decision. It's Lady Artemis's. Stop acting like you are the boss. I don't care if you are one of Lady Artemis's first hunter. You are NOT THE BOSS," _The girl who smirked or whose name is Valerie said, _"Well, stop acting like it's your choice too, Rose," _The silver girls started bickering. There was a silver flash of light.

Then I saw a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a silvery chiton. In her hands were a bow and an arrow. She looked flawless and everyone else bowed and only me and Lily were standing, confused. _"Lady Artemis, it's nice to see you here," _Chiron said, still bowing. I was confused. How can a goddess be a twelve-year-old girl? _"Kristy, I am a goddess, so I can take any form I want,"_ Ohhhhhh. Slowly, I bowed, and Lily followed my example. I looked up and saw her smiling. _"Rise," _she said, and we all did. _"Rose, Valerie, what are you two bickering about?" _she asked. Rose looked away and Valerie just glared accusingly at Rose. _"Rose, can you tell me?" _Artemis asked. Valerie smirked. I felt sorry for Rose. _"I was telling her that yo-you are supposed to choose wh-who gets to join the Hunters,not Valerie," _Rose sputters._"What? NO! Lady Artem-" _Valerie begins, infuriated.

_ "Hush. Who is this girl, Rose?" _Lady Artemis asks, cutting Valerie off. _"That girl," _Rose says, pointing Lily out for Artemis. _"Oh? Apollo's kid, huh? If you want to join, you need to be a good archer, you must swear that you will never date, any less, love any male, and if you do so, I will grant you immortality," _Artemis says. Lily's eyes widened and I was gaping. So that's what Rose meant about Valerie being Artemis's oldest Hunter. I wonder how old she is. _"**But**," _Artemis answers to our looks, _"They can die in battle and the immortality can fade if you choose to love a male. Your choice," _she says. Lily looked shocked. _"Lady Artemis, may I please have a word with her?" _I ask, my voice ringing loud and clear.

She looked thoughtful, but nodded. I grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her to the Big House. _"What are __y__ou doing? I want to be a Hunter. Kristy, KRISTY! Stop! Please, I want to be a Hunter!" _Lily says, stopping in her tracks. _"But what about Austin?" _I ask. I was talking about the boy that Lily had a crush. He was in the orphanage for four years, arriving one year after us. He was the same age as us, and has flaming red hair and hazel eyes. He was social, kinda, but always holding a book. Twenty five percent of the girls has a crush on him though. including Lily. But I never did. _"You loved him," _I insisted. She shook her head. _"I had a crush on him. I was coming close to loving him, really. But there was someone that he had his eyes on since the first day he came," _she says sadly. _"Boys don't know how we feel and he broke my heart. I don't want anyone else breaking my heart, Kristy please," _Lily pleaded ,ears pricking her eyes. I say_"Tell me who it is! Tell me. Lily, I will kill that girl for you. Lily, just tell me," _I say, angry. _"You still don't know? Are you really that blind?" _Lily ask, tears sliding down her cheeks. I was a bit hurt. I mean, I would do anything for Lily. Why is she calling me this? She never hurt me before. I shook my head, slowly. Lily turned her back to me. _"Do you really want to know?" _she asks. _"Yes," _I whisper.  
Lily said, barely audible,

_** "You. It's you that Austin always loved. YOU, Kristy Storm, the only best friend that I ever had. It's you," **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Life of a Godling**

**~This is my first fanfic.I hope you enjoy~  
And please tell other people about my is my first fanfic and I hope it's one of the best story I will ever write  
I know the last chapter was cliffyish sorta so I wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as I can  
**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 4:****  
**I looked at Lily, shell-shocked. _"You are kidding, right?" _I ask nervously. She shook her head. Maybe that's why some girls give me the evil eye. I was really blind. But why me? _"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I -" _I started to say. She puts a had on my shoulder and says, _"I've wanted to tell you this. but you will feel guilty. See what I mean? Kristy, it's okay. It's not your fault you are more beautiful that me. Even if you say you are not, you are, in Austin's eyes. I'm not jealous, no, I'm not. But I am angry and it's not about you or because of you. It's because of that boy I had a hopeless crush on. I was blind too, Kristy. I didn't know either, until one of those fan girls of Austin told me after they seen me be friends with you and realized that I too liked Austin. _

_They hoped to break my friendship with you. So you would be lonely and they would jeer and sneer at you and bully you. But that day you gave me that bracelet. That friendship charm bracelet you gave me changed my mind. That was when I decided that I will be friends with you forever and that I didn't really needed Austin as much as I needed you. You were the only one who accepted me for who I truly am. Kristy, don't say sorry. And if you are, you would let me join the Hunters because it would help me. It would help me mend my heart. Please Kristy. Please," _

_"Lily, I understand now. Thank you for not abandoning me. Ok. You can become the Hunters. But if they hurt you, I swear that I would fry them dead," _I say. She nods and smiles slightly and hugs me, the last of her tears drop on my shoulder. Lily releases me and dries her eyes. She links her arms with me and we walked back to the archery range, arm in arm. _"Have you made your decision yet?" _Artemis asks. I smiled and gently pushed Lily ahead, towards Lady Artemis and Lily says, _"Lady Artemis. Yes. I want to join the Hunters. Please allow me to," _Artemis smiles. _You have my blessing,"_ **(****Please understand that I don't know the blessing things so I summed it all up with a _'You have my blessing'_ I hope you guys don't mind. Thanks)**

Instantly, a silvery light wrapped around Lily and surrounded her with it. I shielded my eyes, along with everyone else. The light faded and that's when I saw Lily entirely silver. **(Ya know. Besides her skin and hair. {Just so u no, I'm Asian. I know I write weird, but I like it}) **Instead of her dark blue skinny jeans, her purple converse, and her green hoodie, Lily wore a silver dress, a thin leather belt circled her waist. My bracelet was still there luckily, but I saw a necklace. The chain was smooth and silver while a silver moon hung at its base. Her strawberry blonde hair was let loose. Her hair was no longer straight-straight, but glossy and slightly curly towards the looked flawless and beautiful. I glanced around and saw some boys drooling. I smirked.

For some reason, I looked over towards Matthew and saw that his cheeks were flushed pink. Jealousy stirred inside me. I was pretty surprised. I would never be jealous of Lily. She's my best friend. So why was I feeling jealous? Is it because of the attention she's getting? But I never liked attention. Still wondering why I was jealous, I looked at Artemis and the rest of the Hunters. They all transformed too. Suddenly, there was a shower of gold. After it faded away, I saw a teenage male. He had golden hair and bluish-green eyes. His teeth were gleaming pearl white and he had a perfect body that fitted into the dark blue jeans and forest green t-shirt he was wearing. The guy winked and said, _"What's up? I'm Apollo, Artemis's older brother," _Artemis glared at him and replied, _"Hello, my little liar brother. Since when were you my older sibling?" _The guy only ignored her and winked again, but this times at the Hunters.

Valerie followed Artemis's suite and glared at her. _"Ladies, how you do? Want to ride with me in my sun-moblie?" _Apollo flirted. Insantly, there was a flash of gold and a golden Mercedes appeared and he leaned on it. Everybody gaped at the sun-moblie besides Artemis and the Hunters. I was just looking at the thing, blankly. _"Stop flirting with my Hunters," _Artemis says curtly. _"Chill, sis," _Apollo says and smirks at out looks. _"This, is my **father**?" _Lily says with distaste. This isn't usually Lily, but I guess Austin changed her. Apollo searched the Hunters for her, but soon realized that she was a few good meters in front of us. His eyes widened when he saw his silvery outfit. He lost half of his cool as he looked at Artemis. _"You made my, -**M**__**Y** daughter a **HUNTER**?" _He asked, outraged.

I glanced at Lily and saw her shocked. I wasn't expecting this either. Neither did anyone else. Reading her emotions, I realized that she really loved her father because she saw how outraged Apollo was when he saw her silver clothes. The two twins/siblings started fighting. It looked a bit funny, since Artemis was in the form of a twelve-year-old girl and Apollo was in the form of a teenager. I walked up to Lily, not knowing that the Hunter's eyes were on us, Lily looked at me and nodded slightly. _"**Bronze Star,"** _I say,loud and clear. Apollo and Artemis stopped bickering and looked at us, confused, like everyone else. _"I'm not going to choose between both of you," _Lily says, gripping my hand. _"Bronze, because Apollo's color is gold and Artemis's is silver. But there is one more color left in the trio. Bronze," _I continue, seeing realization drawing towards Chiron, Artemis, and Matthew.

_ "Star since Artemis's symbol is a moon, a__nd Apollo's symbol is a sun," _I start. _"And there is also a star in the galaxy trio," _Lily continued. Everybody was like _oh, now I understand_. _"You guys can finish each other's sentences," _Valerie states, surprised. I smirked at her and looked at Lily. I tilted my head a little and she laughs and nodded. _"And you have your own personal language," _Valerie continues. I heard jealousy and venom in her voice. Lily now was smirking too and we did the '_continuing each other's sentence thing' _again, just to show off to Valerie indirectly. _"Haven't you-" _Lily starts. _"Noticed yet?" _I ended. Valerie was fuming. _"Not to mention that we can feel-" _I say. _"Each other's emotions," _Lily cuts in. We could have kept on playing this game if Matthew didn't cut in, looking amused. _"Kristy, Lily, I'm pretty sure that's enough for example," _Matthew said, trying not to laugh. We laughed silently and I whispered to Lily, _"Bronze star. You like it,right? That's my nickname for you. I hope people remember that," _She nodded. People were now muttering and pointing at us. But I didn't care. As long as I had my best friend by my side, I would always be fine.

That night, we ate dinner at those dinner pavilions. I was supposed to sit in the empty Zeus table but I begged Chiron and Matthew for me to sit with Lily in the Apollo table. At last they agreed. I found out that each cabin belongs each different twelve Olympians, and that each cabin had a counselor. Matthew was the counselor of the Hermes cabin. The food and drinks were really cool. Whatever you wish for, it will be on your plate or in your cup. I noticed that everyone saved their finest and threw it n the fire. The delicious aroma filled the air. Why would anyone dump their best in the hearth? An Apollo cabin noticed my looks at the people who dumped their trays of food in the fir and laughed. _"We dump our food in the fire in hopes of the Olympians accepting our sacrifice. We give them the finest food and hope that the smell reach Olympus and for them to accept our offerings," _he says. _"Oh," _I say. _"Who's the girl over there?" _I ask, pointing to the girl with chocolate-brown hair. She looked about twelve to thirteen. She was wearing a dress that came up to her knees and it swirled with the colors of autumn. Smacked dab into the middle of the dress was a flame that matched the fire she was tending. _"That's Hestia, the goddess of hearth,"_ **(The last Olympian too!)** the boy replied. I guess the Olympians like to be remembered of their youth. _"But Chiron never mentioned that she was a Olympian,"_I said. _"I think she's a minor goddess or something?" _the boy says shrugging. At that exact moment, when I looked over to the hearth, the girl looked over towards me.

Hestia caught me eyes and gave me a warm smile and I heard a voice in my head. '_**Kristy, it's nice to meet you. How do you like came so far?'**_I looked at Hestia, shocked. '**_Sweetie, I can talk to you in your thoughts. I can do that to everyone else. But they either don't want me in their head or their heads or filled with dirty thoughts. Your thoughts are the bet I ever seen and I hope you don't mind me being in your head. You can talk to me back by thinking instead of talking,' _**Oh. That's so cool. **_'I don't mind. It's really amazing. I can talk to you no matter how far the distance is right?'_**I ask. Hestia nodded and replied _**'As long as we have an image in our mind of each other. Do you want to keep this our little secret?"** _That is so amazing. **_'Of course! But isn't Lily's head filled with pureness? I mean, look at her. She so kind,'_ **I replied. **_'Yes, yes, she is. But she's a Hunter now. Artemis wouldn't allow me to do such thing. You can tell her this, but you need to tell her to keep it a secret, okay?'_**she answered.

I nodded, a bit down that Lily can't share this ability with me, but at least I can and that I can tell her about it. I gave Lily a look and she cocked her head. _"Not now," _I say. She smiles and nods and asks, "Doesn't_ it rain?" _The girl next to the guy who spoke,shook her head and said with a smile, _"Oh, it never does, unless Zeus is in a really bad mood," _For some reason, I felt like that statement was directed to me. Lily noticed my change of feelings and squeezed my hands. _**'Child, don't worry. She didn't mean to be offensive,"** _I heard in my head. _**'And if you are wondering, if you become strong enough, and you aren't in a good mood, you can create a mini-storm above Camp Half Blood. Elsewhere, it can become more powerful.'** _I gasped. The two Apollo kids thought I was gasping at what the girl said, smiled and says, _"It's cool, I know. That was my same reaction when I found out the same thing," _I was going to say no and that I was gasping at what Hestia told me but that would show the mind thing so just went along with what the girl had said. "_Oh and my name's Alicia and this is Haden," _the girl says, pointing to the boy who answered my question.

_"Tomorrow, you guys are going to train. Kristy needs to get her weapon first though, since Lily already got hers." _Haden said. I nodded. _"Well, I'm full. I'm going to take a walk around camp and then shower and those stuff before going to sleep, Kay?" _I ask. They nodded. _"I'm going too. I'll meet you guys in the Apollo cabin," _Lily says and together, we dumped our finest food in the hearth that Hestia was tending and walked away. As we did, I say, _"Lily, this thing is going to blow your mind," _Lily answered, _"Bring it," _

* * *

**~If you are wondering where Mr.D is, he's on a vacation. And the Hestia and the mind thing, I made that up and the Artemis thing too. Don't forget the mini-storm part about how Kristy can create that above Camp Half Blood if she's strong. They are all my ideas. I hope you like it.~  
*When you cock your head, that means _'What?" _and when Lily gives Kristy a look or when Kristy gives Lily a look, that means _'I have something to tell you'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life of a Godling**

I remember tears streaming down your face when

I said I'd never let you go.

When all the shadows almost killed your light.

**~This is my first fanfic.I hope you enjoy~  
And please tell other people about my is my first fanfic and I hope it's one of the best story I will ever write  
Please review. I need ideas for what monsters they will endure on the quest. Thanks.  
The lyrics below the title's name has nothing to do with the story. I just felt like I needed to add it somehow.  
Tell me in reviews what song it is and I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter in PM if you get at least four right. **

* * *

_**Chapter**_ 5:  
_"OMG! That's so cool!" _Lily exclaims, gasping. I grinned. _"I know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Crystal swear?" _I ask, taking out the blue crystal shaped like a lightning. _"Crystal swear," _she replies and took out her purple music crystal. We found these crystals this August when we were taking a night walk because of Lily's nightmare. **(Now it's mid-October) **They were on the floor, perfectly shaped and not a single place charred or broken. Everything about it was perfect. After a long decision between Lily and me, we decided to keep the crystals and the next day, the crystal swear was born. My crystal changes to a different shade of blue every hour. Now, its cerulean blue. Lily's does the same, expect that hers is purple. We pocketed our crystals after that and linked arms and walked down the beach, quietly smiling softly at the silver reflection of the moon on the crystal clear waters.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**Line-Break**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Night, Bronze Star," _I say and hugged her. _"Goodnight, Kristy. I really should get you a nickname, you know,"_ Lily replied. I smiled and released her. _"Don't get yourself into a lot of trouble," _Lily says, smirking slightly. _"No promises," _I say and with that, I exited the Apollo cabin. Walking to my cabin, I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't notice an extra shadow following me. Entering the cabin, I realized how quiet and empty it was without anyone here. At least, I thought no one was here. Grabbing my sleeping clothes off my bed, I entered the bathroom that was in the corner of the room and changed into a tank top and shorts. After I finished, I folded the clothes I was wearing today and walked towards my bed. Mid-ways through, I tripped through a crack on the floor that I didn't notice until now and fell, my folded clothes thrown up in the air. Well, I fell half ways before somebody caught me and steadied me. I look up, straining to see who caught me. Luckily, there was enough moonlight and I saw somebody who I wasn't expecting. Him.

This is so embarrassing. I was caught twice by the same person. Why does this cocky and arrogant person have to catch me. Not to mention he's strong, well-built, handso-. I mentally smacked myself. How is he handsome? I mean, look at him! His lush green eyes twinkle and his chocolate-brown hair fall in his face gently. **(You should probably know who he is if you read carefully in the second chapter.)** It looks so smooth and silky that I just wanted to caress it. I almost really slapped myself this time. Why would I have these thoughts about him, Matthew? Heck, don't tell me I like him. There's no way! He's such a jerk! Then, I realized something. It must be Aphrodite messing with my head. I never ever had feelings for anyone before. So why start now? I should have taken the chance to become a Hunter! _"Stupid Aphrodite," _I muttered.

_"Did you say something?" _I heard. _"Nothing. Hey! Isn't that my clothes you're holding?" _I ask, finally noticing the clothes that I was holding before I fell. They were neatly folded and stacked in his hands. Wow. He must be really quick to catch those clothes and me. _"Thanks for catching my clothes and me...again," _I say, blushing slightly. Wait just a moment. When did I, Kristy Storm ever blush? I am soooooo gonna kill Aphrodite for this! _"No prob," _Matthew answers and handed me my clothes. I nodded as a response of thanks. There was a few moments of awkward silence before I stammered his name. _"Matt-Matthew?" _I started fiddling with my necklace out of nervousness. _"Yeah?" _Matthew answered. _"Why are you ke-keep on cat-catching m-me?" _I get out. He smirked slightly and answered, _"Probably because you keep on falling," _I was totally ripe tomato red now. _"Hey! It's not my fault that-" _I began hotly. _"That you keeping on falling?Oh sure it's not. Whatever floats your boat," _he finishes for me. _"You can let go of me now," _I say. _"Oh! Heh, I didn't realize I was still holding you. Sorry," _Matthew answers, scratching his neck, flushed.

I laughed and he lets go of me. Instantly, warmth left me and I started shivering slightly. Matthew took note of my movements and handed me the light jacket he was wearing. I felt warmer as I accepted his jacket. The blush that was fading came back full force as soon as I realized I was wearing his jacket. I quickly took it off and handed it back to Matthew trying to not shiver. He looked at me confused and asked, _'Aren't you cold?"_ I laughed nervously and shook my head. _"This is so awkward," _me and Matthew says at the same time. Great. Now everything's more awkward. Matthew blushed and looked away. I stared at the ceiling and followed the crack in the ceiling.

_ "I'm, er sorry about how I acted when I first met you," _Matthew says, finally. I turned my attention on him and answered with a shrug and, _"Well, I'm not on good at first impressions either," _I see the ghost of a smile when he says, _"Do you, by any chance want to take a walk on the beach? It has a really nice view," "I been there tonight already," _I say with a laugh. Seeing his half embarrassed and slightly downcast look, I couldn't but laugh again and say, _"But that doesn't mean I don't want to go again," _Matthew immediately brightened and asked, "_Really?". _Smiling slightly, I replied, _"This isn't all for you, by the way," _I was sorta joking, cause I was going because of the rippling water and I didn't really hate him that much. _"Yeah right. You can't resist me," _Matthew answers and punches my arm lightly. Smirking, I said, _"So if I can't resist you, I'll go with you to the beach. If I can, well, I won't go then," _Matthew opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it. _"That's easy. I won't go then. I can so resist you," _I say and crossed my arms. _"Yeah right," _he says. _"Okay. You want proof? I was waiting for you to say that," _I replied.

Walking over to my bed, I placed my folded clothes on the drawer, then crawling deep into my bed, and covered myself with a blanket and snuggled in. Matthew walked over to me, gaping all the way. I smirked again and said, _"I'll stay here if you think I can't resist you," __"What? No! I mean, fine. You can resist me," _Matthew grumbled. "_Now can we go?"_Matthew continued. _"Oh my gosh! It's so snuggly here. Maybe I should go tomorrow. So warm here. Mmhm," _I say, just to rub it off in Matthew's face. (In a good way) _"Fine. You don't want to walk there. Sure thing. I'll carry you there then," _Matthew answers and picked me up from my comfortable bed and brought me close to him. _"What? Put me down! I can walk myself you know!" _I shrieked. _"Yes. You can walk by yourself. But you don't want to walk by yourself, do you?" _he answers, walking out the Zeus cabin and heading towards to the beach. I kept on telling him to put me down and hit him slightly, a few times but he never let go, through he did wince a few times after I hit him. Do I really hit that hard? I brushed that thought off as we arrived at the beach. Everything was breathtaking, like before. But for some reason, I felt like I was the only person in the world when Matthew gently but me down on the sandy ground. I felt ... special for once. He sat down besides me. There was a comfortable silence as we watched the moon together.

_"So, want to play 20 questions? I want to know about your life ... if you don't mind, do you?" _Matthew says after a while. My eyebrows rose, and I shook my head slowly after I had a mental battle in my brian. _"I have to ask you 20 questions too," _I added. Matthew laughs and says, _"Of course you do. You ready now?" _I nodded again.

_"Okay, so first question. What's your favorite color?" _he asks me.  
_  
"Electric blue and gray,"_ I answer. _"Is that why you wore a gray hoodie and jeans when you came?" _Matthew asks. I smile and replies, _"Yeah,"_

_"What's your favorite color?"_ "_I'm not sure. Green or brown," _he answers. _"Because you have green eyes and brown hair?" _I ask, teasingly.

Matthew's cheek's turned very light pink as he defended himself hotly. _"What?! That's not why I like both colors. It's because they are the colors of the forest," _

_"Sure, __whatever floats your boat," _I replied, mimicking the words that he said before.

His cheeks flushed but quickly saved himself. _"So erm,my turn now. What's your favorite, eh, __book/movie?"_

_"Well the series of Harry Potter and the Hunger games trilogy. They are so good!" _I exclaimed. _"What bout you?" _I added. "_Same here," _Matthew says.

We played like this for a while, the conversation light and easy. Half ways through, the questions became a little more personal, and that's when I realized that all the people here had parental issues too, and that there's nothing to hide about it. I asked about his family, and he stiffened.

_"In total, my whole family had fi-four family members in total," _he says,stumbling over his words.

_"Fi-four?" _I ask. _"That's nothing," _he says hardened.

_"Please Matthew. please tell me," _I pleaded, touching his shoulder gently. Matthew finches, then winces and turned more away.

_"Matthew, please. Did something happened to your family? I want to help you, please," _I was begging now.

I heard a sigh and a sharp and collected breath being drawn and I knew that I won.

_"I had fiv-five people in my family. Me, my mom, my dad, whose Hermes and he-her," _he says, somewhat shakily and not the Matthew I know.

_"Whose h-" _I began but Matthew caught on and finished for me. _"Her? She's my twin sister. I was older than her for about on-one hour," _

I gasped quietly. _"I absolutely loved her to death and I would do any-anything for her, as so she wo-would to me. That's how she-. I'm sorry. I can't continue," _he says.

After a while I heard him gasping for breath and sobbing. Tears were streaming down his face.

I hugged him and asked him, _"Is that why you never told anyone you had five people in your family? You don't want sympathy right?" _

He nodded mutely. 'His sister had died. I wanted to know why, but now didn't exactly seem like the right moment.' I thought.

_"I'm sorry but I understand how you feel," _was all I said.

Matthew seemed to collect himself a little more and answered me. _"That's why I acted like so cocky, confident, and arrogant. I act like a different person, because I wish I _

_was one. I pretend so much, that sometimes I think I'm a different person, the same person as the one I'm using to mask my real self," _

I blinked once. Then twice, not believing what he had said. So...Matthew's not the jerk I think he is? That's huge.

But it's his little secret isn't it? I'll keep his secret. I promise. I won't even tell, Lily, even through I desperately want since we barely keep secrets away from each other.

_"You're probably wondering what her name is, right?" _Matthew continues, tears drying themselves now.

_"You don't need or have to tell me. It's okay. I'm not really that curious," _I assured him.

But he only shook his head and replied me. _"You should know. I felt like I known you forever but I never told you anything," _

_"But you only met me like yesterday," _I answer confused.

_"I know. But for some reason, I felt a strong connection with you," _Matthew says.

I'm not sure whether his cheeks were an intense shade of pink because he cried or because of his ... confession. My cheeks flamed red after his confessional.

_"Her name was Mad-Madison. She had really light brown hair and it was naturally curly. Madison was athletic in every way, even her body was athletically built. My tw-twin _

_could beat anybody in any sport and was one of the most popular girls in her school. I wished she didn't love me as much as I loved her, cause that's tha-that's what got her _

_kil-killed. My sister died, because of ME! I hate myself so much,"_ He sputters and his body started shaking.

_"It's not your fault, Matthew,"_ I assured him.

_"But it IS! Maddie jumped in front of that monstrous boar for me! I don't deserve her! Not at ALL! I still even have nightmares of her dy-dying everyday!" _he screamed.

The night became unnaturally silent and eerie. I grabbed his shoulders and he jumped slightly.

I glared at him. _"Matthew, if you say it's your fault, then it is! Stop blaming yourself. You don't need to be that hard on yourself. So what if that boar killed your sister?_

_Did you ask the boar to kill you sister? No. Did you summon the boar? No. So will you please explain to me how it's your fault?" _I ranted.

He looked at me in shock. _"What?" _I ask shrugging. _"You didn't want sympathy right?" _I continued.

Matthew stared at me a little more and started laughing. Laughter shook him, instead of sobs. **(He's laughing because of Kristy's rant) **

I stared at him like he grown two heads. Finally I started laughing and wheezing along with him.

_"You finished asking 20 questions about me, already. I need one more question for you," _Matthew say after he caught his breath.

_"What is it?" _I ask him. He smiled, a devious and mischievous smile. _"Bring it on," _I say.

_"Did you, ever fall in love or ever li-like someone before?" _he asked. Time stopped.

_"What?" _I ask him, hoping that I heard wrong. _"Did you, ever fall in love or ever like someone before?" _he repeated his question again, only without the sputter.

I groaned mentally.I hated when people asked me that. I felt embarrassed that I never had a single crush in my life before.

_"No. Not really. I never fell in love with anyone before," _I answer, choosing my answer carefully. I hate these questions about my love life. I want to be independent and strong.

Something changed in Matthew, but I couldn't pinpoint it. _"Did you ever felt something fluttery or like a fiery spark before?" _he asks, hopefully.

I frowned slightly, wondering why he was asking me this but I should probably answer it since he told me all about Madison.

_"Well, yeah. I started feeling it a few days ago, why?" _I ask. _"Nothing," _was all he said. Matthew was now grinning like a manic. I shuddered slightly.

All the sudden, my eyes were dropping and before I could protest, Matthew picked me up and carried me back to my cabin. My head rested on his chest and I breathed in his

smell. He smelled like a forest, but mosty pine trees. He tucked me in and wished me a goodnight and left.

I barely had time to think about what happened, as I was so tired, but one thing was clear.

Matthew had wanted me to know about his family and he wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet.

I promised myself again that I wouldn't tell anybody his secret as I nodded off to sleep.

That night, even through it was my turn of nightmares today, I had the best sleep yet, because it included a certain person with forest green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

* * *

**Kristy never really liked anyone before so the thing Matthew asked her she didn't understand what was going on, so yea. The dream about Matthew is not all lovey-dovey but something important. Please review and I won't be updating much, school's starting so I have a limited time on the computer. Sorry this took so long though.**


	6. IMPORTATN AUTHOR NOTE: MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Please REVIEW! I need reviews. **

**I'll stop posting if I don't get reviews. **

**I give up everything to type this story and beg my parents to use the computer so I could type the story for you guys.**

**I'd do anything to continue this story, so please review.**

**But if you want to curse or boo me in reviews, than just don;t do it. **

**I don't want people who disrespect me reading the story that I put so much time and hard work into it.**

**Sure, you can review if you want an improvement or idea for the story. Just don't disrespect me please.**

**But I am VERY thankful of all the people who read the story and follow the story or put it on their story alerts and stuff. **

**Please don't hate or kill me if I don't update very quickly. I might have a writer's block or my paren't won't let me use the computer. **

**Be considerate about my life outside fanfiction. Yeah, you heard me. I have a life. Don't demand to me you want an update if you don't get one quick enough.**

**Just so you know, my schecdule is not exactly the same as yours so I can't update whenver you want me to. **

**So basically review, don't boo me or anything mean to mean, (You'll get blocked if you do) do not, I repeat, DO NOT hate/kill me if I don't update exactly whenever you want, and thank you all readers.**

**Most of all, REVIEW! Espcially for the quest ideas. I'm running low on those. **

**Thank you so much for the people that read this and I'm very sorry that this is NOT an update, but I assure you that one will be coming up soon!  
Most people won't read this, since it's not an update but once again, thank you soooooooooooooooo much! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, people who take their time to read this. Thank you. Ttyl, oh and btw, PM me please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Life of a Godling**

This is my confessional  
Seven seconds 'til I hit the ground,  
But you saved my life  
Now I feel indestructible  
So protected when you're around,  
Yeah, you saved my life

**~Please review. I need ideas for what monsters they will endure on the quest. Thanks.~  
**The lyrics below the title's name has nothing to do with the story. Tell me in reviews or PM what song it is and I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter in PM if you get at least four right.  
Btw, thank you so much _'mim2000' _because she actually read my author's note and reviewed. I'll give her a sneak peek at the next chapter in PM and if you checked my reviews and saw that I reviewed, it isn't because I'm trying to ****increase the # of reviews, it's because I went to my friends's house and logged in to fanficiton, I guess I forgot to log off and she reviewed somethings on my story so please don't misunderstand what happened. Also I just wrote a new story, called _"Running". _Please cheek it out. Thank you so much. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 6: **_ (Look up before reading, as many people don't)  
That night, I dreamed of Madison and how she jumped in front of Matthew to save her. I saw the monstrous boar and a terrified and a young version of Matthew. He looked adorable. (Like when you saw a puppy's cute.) There was red everywhere and it was night. It freaked me out when I saw Matthew on the ground, covered in red and Madison besides him. Then, I realized that it was Madison's blood all over Matthew, and felt relieved ..for a second. This is where Madison dies, I guess. She shook Matthew awake and exchanged her last words to Matthew. I didn't want to invade their privacy so i shut my ears. But weirdly, I heard their conversation in my heard perfectly and clear.

_"Matty, pro-promise me th-that you will ta-take care of yourself. Le-learn how t-to protect your-yourself. You see tha-that?" _Matthew's twin gets out pointing at the sign

_'Camp Half-Blood' _Matthew nods. _"_

_The goat guy said that you will be sa-safe there. I trust him. Mat-Matthew, I kn-know you will mourn. But move on. I can't have my de-death weighing your _

_shoulders. You are too fragile for that. Sure, keep me in your head, but you have to move on and get on with your life, with-without me," _she says, grasping Matthew's hand

with all the strength she had. _"No! I can't live without you. Maddie, please. Don't go. You are like my other half," _Matthew saids, his bottom lip starts quivering.

Madison smiled weakly. _"Someone that will be the love of you life will so-soon replace me. But don't d-date girls just to use th-them as toys. You'll find the love of your lif-life _

_before you __kno-know it. I know she will be very sp-special. You are a good decision m-maker," _

_"I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO REPLACE YOU! I DON'T CARE ABOUT LOVE! I CARE ABOUT YOU!__" _Matthew screamed, then starts to sob, uncontrollably..

_"If you cared ab-about me, then you wou-would let this go. You find the lo-love of your life, for me. Plea-please tell me what you want a gi-girl to have if you loved them," _

Madison says. Matthew hung his head in defeat, and finally answered after a mental decision in his head that I heard.

_"I would want the girl to have fire, and be a fighter, like you. **(**_**I really wanted to write for the girl to be hard to get but there's not enough time and this story doesn't exactly suit that characteristic. Heh)  
**_  
I want her to be a determined person, someone who never gives up. I want her to treat love like something fragile and take care of it.  
__  
Not a girly girl, I hate girly girls, but not tomboys either. They really aren't my type. Average's really my type. I want a girl who doesn't wear makeup and is pretty without it.  
__  
I don't want girls that starve themselves to death and be super skinny and where slutty and revealing outfits. Not girls who wear saggy clothes and talks like dude._

_I want them to be like you, expect maybe, they would where dresses sometimes," _he said. Madison laughed a little, but quickly it turned into coughs.

_"Don't go! Maddie, don't go! I'll miss you," _Matthew says, squeezing his twin's hand, desperately.

_"I'll m-miss you too,and don't for-forget a go-good girl for the love of y-your life and move on ab-about h-how to protect yourself and take care of yourself," _

_"I promise, Madison. I'm sorry for everything. I love you," _Matthew says, clinging on to what's left of his sister's life.

_"I for-forgive you for every-everything th-that you've done. I l-love you too. Bye," _Madison says, closing her eyes slowly. Matthew starts crying again and Madison's breath slowed down.

When one single tear drop of Matthew's tears landed on Madison's cheeks, Madison's heart stopped and Matthew stared at his twin helplessly.

That's when the dream ended.

* * *

_"Kristy, wake up! It's almost 10:00! Kristy!" _I heard someone shout in my ear. I flinched but the person yelling probably didn't notice, since they was too busy shaking me. _"Fine then! I'll do it the easy way," _they muttered and a second later, I sat up all wet. Pushing back my curtain of wet black hair, I saw Lily with her hand on a bucket. I groaned and pushed myself off of my bed and stumbled forwards. _"Thanks for the shower," _I grumbled. _"No prob," _answers Lily, snickering. I went inside the bathroom, but not before grabbing my folded clothes on my drawer. I dried myself and my hair using my towel and put on yesterday's outfit.

Exiting the bathroom, I mock glared at Lily and grabbed her hand, pulling her outside of my cabin, towards the Apollo table. A lot of people were already there, but we squeezed in next to the two Apollo cabin mates, Alicia and Hayden. _"Hi," _Alicia said as we sat down. _"Hi. Thank for the seats," _me and Lily say in unison. She smiles then slightly punched Hayden and says through her gritted teeth, _"Say hello, you doofus," _I heard her and laughed and said. _"It's okay. You don't have to," _Lily looked over at Hayden, who was stuffing himself with food and shakes her head, saying, _"Boys," _Alicia smiles and looked over at Hayden too, who didn't noticed us yet.

I looked at the plate and cup in front of me and thought of a typical breakfast that I always wanted. Pancakes stacked my plate there were even syrup all over it. Next to it was oj. I grinned and digged myself in. Half ways through my breakfast, I looked at Lily and saw that she hasn't touched her scrambled eggs, bacon and oj yet. I stopped eating (Through it was delicious) and swallowed. _"What happened Bronze Star?" _I asked. Lily was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't noticed me. I shook her and she finally blinked out of her thoughts and noticed me. _  
_

_"Huh? Huh? What happened?" _she asks, not noticing a few people were staring at us. I blinked twice***** and she flushed red. Laughing, I asked her _"Why aren't you eating?" "Drowning in my thoughts," _Lily says, shrugging. I smile and told her to eat, returning to my pancakes. _"Do you want us to show you around and help you with finding you weapon?" _Alicia ask during breakfast. _"Su-" _Lily began. _"It's okay. You have train yourself. We could ask Matthew," _I say cutting her off. Lily looked surprised but I gave her a look before she said anything.

_"Oh! That guy who caught you?" _Hayden asks, looking up from his finished breakfast. I blushed. _'Twice'_ I think. "_Please don't remind me. That was so embarrassing," _burying my head in Lily's shoulder. Alicia and Lily laughed. _"Just pretend that it never happened, okay?" _Alicia asks, smiling. _"That's what's she doing," _Lily says, shoving me off her shoulder playfully. Hayden smiled too and got up from the table with Alicia than said, _"Well, good luck. If you need anything, we'll either be in the archery range, our cabin, the big ho-" __"We'll be fine, Hayden. It's okay, go, go. See you later," _I say, smiling too. After that, we finished our breakfast, we went to the Hermes table.

_"Matthew. Are you finished with your breakfast yet?" _Lily asks Matthew when we approached him. _"Almost. Why?" __"Can you show us around? Well I still needs my weapon, but after that can you show us around?" _I ask. _"How would you like for me to show you around?" _a boy next to Matthew asks, wagging his eyebrows at the word me. I tried not to laugh. _"That's Alex, my half-brother," _Matthew says stifling a laugh along with Lily. _"Why are you-" _Lily begins, turning pink from silent laughter. _"Flirting with me?"_I continue.

_"Because you're a hottie," _Alex says, winking. I hit Lily on the shoulder to stop her from laughing aloud. _"Well too bad for you. She's mine," _the boy with red hair that sits next to Alex says. _"Says who?" _the other boy next to Matthew protests. _"Me!" _the redhead said. _"Oh please. We all know that she likes, ME!" _the guy across Matthew says. (I hope I'm not confusing you! :) ) _"I think you all need to think it over. She likes me," _Matthew says, finally speaking up from his laughing fit. "_Am I really that attractive?" _I whispered to Lily. She swallowed and started laughing but not before nodding. I groaned and shook my head. _"Guys, stop. Hello？Seriously I'm the person you're arguing about and you don't pay attention to me? What the heck?" _I ask.

_"She's right. Let's pay attention to her," _the guy across from Matthew says. _"Who do you like the most?" _Alex asks. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I bursted out laughing. Lily stopped laughing silently and started laughing aloud. The boys looked at me confused. I slowed down my laughing slightly and said, _"You see, I never ever liked anyone before or had a crush on anyone before, much less loved anyone," __"None of you would ever stand a chance. She won't like anyone. Why she never became a Hunter was a mystery," _Lily says. Matthew didn't look surprise but the other four guys did. They looked at me hopelessly. I smirked and said, _"Matthew? I'm pretty sure that you're done with breakfast aren't you?" _he nodded, the ghost of a smile playing his lips. _"Later," _I say and send a mocking wink at the four guys, sashaying away from the boys, swaying my hips purposely. Matthew and Lily caught up to me quickly after saying goodbye to the four boys that were gaping at me.

_"That was awesome!" _Lily says. I blushed. _"Why?" _Matthew asks. _"That's her first time dealing with boys who act like that. I'm not offending you half brothers, don't worry, Matthew," _Lily says. _"Well, I gotta admit that that was pretty smooth," _Matthew says. I grinned and ask, _"Well? What are we waiting for? What's the first place we will go to?"_

"_There, the sword-fighting arena. Come on. Let's go!" _Matthew says and together, we raced towards the arena.

* * *

***In Kristy's and Lily's secret language, when you double blink, that means many people are looking.  
Thanks for reading and I love all my readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter and please please please cheek out my new story called running.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Life of a Godling**

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

**~Please review. I need ideas for what monsters they will endure on the quest. Thanks.~  
**The lyrics below the title's name has nothing to do with the story. Tell me in reviews or PM what song it is and I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter in PM if you get at least four right.  
****Also I just wrote a new story, called _"Running". _Please cheek it out. Thank you so much. Enjoy。  
I'm trying to update like ever weekend since I can't touch the computer on school nights but I would really love it if you guys review. I'll stop altogether updating if no one really reviews. Please please PLEASE review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **__** Hope's POV**_

_"Matthew, I don't exactly think that a sword would be her best weapon choice," _I heard Lily says to Matthew as I switched the heavy sword to my right hand. I was panting heavily and sweat dripped into my face. My raven black hair was already tied up in a messy ponytail but a few hairs were splattered on my cheeks. Matthew on the other hand, didn't even break a sweat and wasn't even moving his feet. (**She's training with Matthew) ** _"Alright, I gotta admit that a sword isn't her best weapon," _Matthew says and takes my sword and his and placed them on the sword rack. I collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. It was 11 now. I've trained for one hour with the sword hoping there's some hidden talent with the sword but there wasn't. I stunk at it. I could barely swing it right, much less block Matthew's hit. The sword had clattered to the ground when I blocked him. That's how terrible I was at it.

Matthew was the master at the sword. He was even better at it then the dagger he used to fight that giant. I wonder how long it took him to master both. _"Can I take a shower first?" _I asked tired. Lily looked at Matthew and they nodded in unison. _"I'll be in the archery range, Kris," _Lily told me. I nodded, then looked at Matthew. He shrugged and said, _"I'll go with her too. See ya," _I waved goodbye using the little strength I had left and walked to my cabin, heading start for the shower. Turning the water on, I took off my clothes and let the water wash all the sweat away. It felt so relaxing and fresh. After I while, I saw my fingers turn puffy for being in the water so long so I reluctantly turned off the shower and dried myself, then wrapped myself in a towel and walked out.

I rummaged through my suitcase for some clothes **(You guys are probably wondering about the orange Camp shirt, it'll come in later.) **and pulled on a skinny jeans, that costed a lot in the orphanage since it was flexible too. We earn money by the chores the orphanage gave us, but it's not the normal kind of money, so we can't use it outside. It's like monopoly money that the orphanage creates themselves. We can use the money to but all sorts of things, clothes, shoes, makeup, books, stuff like that inside the orphanage.

I pulled it on and randomly picking out a purple shouldered crop and put it on. My belly button was showing, (As much to my discomfort) I didn't have enough time to change since I wasted a lot of time showering, and dried my hair and let it hang. It was up mid ways down my back. Satisfed, I slipped on my black converses and headed out, writing myself a mental note to later wash my clothes. As I made my way to the archery range, I swore I saw a few boys staring at me and the girl glaring at me with jealously. I was postivie that I'd probably be an Aphordite kid if I wasn't a Zeus kid.

When I reached the archery range I heard Lily and Matthew talking, even through they were kinda whispering and that I wasn't much at all close to them, I had like an inhuman sense of hearing. _"So did Kristy like anyone before?" _I heard Matthew tries to say casually after he collected his arrows from the target and starts shooting again. Not that he's a great shooter, he never gets bull-eyes or anywhere close to it. It's always the most outer ring. I guess archery repelled to Matthew like how swords repelled to me. Lily stops shooting and lowers her bow. _"Why do you ask?" _she replies, eyeing him suspiously. _"I was just wondering," _Matthew says and shoot another arrow which came close to missing the target altogeher. Lily sighed and said, _"No one in partcaular," _This time, he missed the target altogether. He went to go retireve it and the other two arrows that lodged themselves near the outer ring of the target and went back to shooting. There was a silence.

I almost decided to stop evasdropping, since I thought there was nothing to hear but I stopped short in my tracks when I heard them start talking again. _"Why do you care so much?" _Lily asks after she collects her 12 silver arrows. _"Well,"_ Matthew starts and turns ever so slightly pink. He tries to continue, but I couldn't make out his next sentence since he was sputting and stumbling over his words. But Lily did and she started gaping at Matthew. She looked at Matthew in disbelief and answered finally, "_You've only known her for a few days, not even a week," _"_I feel like I have a strong connection with her, like I was meant to be with her," _Matthew answers. I wonder who they were talking about and funny, I heard that line somewhere. I just can't pinpoint it though. **(Try looking a few chapters back, and maybe you'll find where those words were said)**

I gave up on trying to figure out where I heard that from and walked over towards them. Lily looked surprised when I approached them and I saw her whisper something to Matthew that made his cheecks sligtly pinker then they were and look away. _"Hi, what's up?" _I ask, pretending that I heard nothing. Not that I understand much of what they said. _"So where to next?" _I continue, since neither of them said a word. After a while, Lily spoke up, jokingly, _"You __didn't you try archery yet right? I __hope you're better than Matthew," _and lead me to the bow and arrows rack, pulling Matthew along. I saw many brown colored pairs that had different colored desgins on engraved on but they were either too big or small for me. I finally settled with a light carmel brown colored that had gray swirls and electric blue colored arrows.

I lifted the bow up and Lily taught me how to shoot. I squinted my eyes and focused on the red spot and shot. Sadly, it didn't hit bull-eyes but I didn't miss entirely. I hit just in the middle of the both so I guess archery's a perferable weapon for me. I shot another few times and got comfortable with the handle. I promised myself that after I finished all my arrows,I'd be done and move onto another my fifth arrow, I saw Lily nodding in approval then punched Matthew lightly. He finally came to his senses and noticed me shooting. I smirked inwardly when he gaped at my outfit and stares at me with his mouth open. I was postitive that he was drooling. Lily noticed too and her eyes widened and she grasped his chin and shut his mouth since people starting looking. After I finished my dozen of arrows, I went to collect them and put them back on the rack.

_"I'll keep archery in mind," _I said to Lily. She smiled and nodded, then turned to Matthew and asked, _"Where to next?" _But he didn't answer. All he did was stare at me, gaping kinda, but blushing bright pink. Do I really have that effect on some people? I smirked, not mentally this time and Lily sighed, shaking her head before repeating my question. He blinked a few times then withdrew from his own dreamland. _"Oh, um, how bout the spear throwing section?" _still blushing but finally closed his opened mouth. I shrugged and Lily nodded. On our walk to the spear throwing section, I teased Matthew, _"Well someone sure amazing at archery, hm?" _He blushed even more and scratched his neck. _"Well, at least I'm good with the sword and the dagger!" _he protested, not liking to be embarrassed. _"So you aren't good at spear throwing? Shame really," _I respond. _"What if I'm not the best at archery and spear throwing? Who said you're good with spears?" _he answers. _"Oh, we'll see bout that!" _I said mysterious. We arrvied at the spearing throwing station, and there wasn't much people here.

Lily stood off to the sidelines crossing her arms and makes a clicking sound with her tounge. Matthew awkwardly goes with her and I go pick a slm looking spear off the rack and holds it loosely. Looking around, I see a few people throwing their spears at what seemed like archery targets that are only a few rings larger. I put my right foot forwards, as I'm throwing with my left hand and aim. Then, using as much power as I could muster using my left hand, I throw the spear, hoping it would hit bulls-eyes. Guess what? It did. I looked at the spear sticking outta the target with shock. Lily stops that clicking noise and uncrosses her arms, slightly surprised. Matthew gasped. The small chatter stopped as all the spear throwers looked at me. I rub the base of my neck, uncomfortably biting my lip.

Thankfully, Lily spoke. _"Well, maybe we don't need to go to the last section, do we Kris?" _Slowly, I turned around and looked at her. _"Well, how about I practice with this later, cause we'd never know if I might be okay with the dagger, as I want to try how to use daggers too," _I say, after a moment of hestitaion. I walked to the target and pulled the spear out and put it back on the rack. All the people here were silent, watching me. After we left, I heard whispers like, _"Did you see that?" _or like _"She hit bulls-eyes, and that was her FIRST TIME!"_ stuff like that. I ignored them all. Matthew looked impressed and let out a low whistle. I blushed, despite me not wanting to. _"That was the first time that ever had happened!" _he exclaimed. I smiled shyly, and blushed, tucking my hair. Wait. Hold on a moment. Why am I so shy and nervous around Matthew? Why am I even blushing and acting like those giggly girls? If I start giggling, I swear I'd kill Aphordite then myself. Damn my teenage homorenes and Aphordite! Ergh.

Lily noticed what's happening, as Matthew didn't and winked at me. No! So now she knows and will tortue me for info. about why I'm acting like this later! This is gonna be a longggggggggggggg day! _"Hey, you're pretty damn good, for someone who just arrived here yesterday," _Matthew says, not noticing the effect he has on me. I looked at him, suddenly shy and color rose to my cheeks. I tried talking, but all I did was end up stuttering like a fool. How is he making me do this?! Why does he have to have that kind of effect on me? Why can't it be the other way around? Luckily, Lily saved me and replied for me. _"She's a natural," _I sighed with relief as we _finally_ reached the area where people train using a dagger. It felt like eternity!

There were dummies in one section and there was a see through wall that seperated it from the target in the other section. I think the targets are for beginners and the dummies are for the experts and maybe a few intermediate people. Matthew smirked at me when he noticed me gaping at the amount of people in this area and made himself comfortable with a dagger he got out of nowhere and swaggered with pride to the dummies section. We trailed after him then watched how he threw the daggers. I took note of his every movement and watch as his confidence and arrogance grew ever time he got the part he wanted. People from the targets stopped and watched him flick his wrist causally, and eventually, the people from the dummies stopped shooting too. In awe, we stared as he made himself comfortable and extremly show-off and soon became the center of attention in the dagger training section.

I groaned and shook my head, disapproving what he's doing. I sighed, and waited for him to finish. Meanwhile, I go choose the daggers on the wall next to the see through wall with Lily behind different dagger had a different design. Some were long, while others where short. A few where way too small, even for me to hold. It felt like I searched for years when finally I found the _prefect_ one. It was slightly curved around the tip and the knife was gleaming in the sun. The handle was entirely gray, not dull, but it looked as if I would glow under the moonlight and was shining slightly. Electirc blue swirls covered the handle and it seemed as if it was made for me, the handle, perfect in my hands. I swore I saw a golden lightning and greek letter written on the blade when I turned the blade over. I blinked and shook my head, but never saw the lightning, and I don't exactly think Lily did so I left the matter alone. Lily was equally unintersted in daggers, as she was with the spears and the swords. Well, I guess she wants to perfect her talent with her silver set of bow and arrows.

Matthew noticed how we lost interst in him and shook his head, walking over to us, the dagger disappering with a loud _-snap-_. When I noticed him, I said scartastically to him, _"Well that was sure enjoyable," __"It's not my fault! I just like to-" _Matthew began. But Lily backed me up. _"Show off? Never knew that," _she said. I grinned at her and we high-fived. _"Hey! How come you guys are teaming up!" _he says and pouts. I couldn't but help think how cute he looks and my cheeks flushed. I felt so suddenly self-conscious about how I looked. He finally noticed what he could do to me and smirked. _"You think I'm cute and hot, don't you?"_ he said, winking at me. I let out a strangled _-what-_ that was so made him believe that even more. What had I got myself into?! _"Stop teasing her Matthew!" _Lily defends me, through I know it's useless. _"I'm not. I'm just telling her the truth," _he answers giving me a smug smile. I hid behind Lily.

_"Matthew, do you want me to tell her?" _Lily asks, crossing her arms and smirking. He finally caved in and shoed some weakness stammering an answer. Lily rasies and eyebrow. _"No! Do-don't you dar-dare!" _he gets out, his cheeks starting to turn red. I looked at them confused. _"What are you guys talking about?" _I ask them. They ignored me. _"Don't tell her! Please, I BEG you," _Matthew pleads, now full blush force. I wonder what they're are talking about. _"Hmm...I'll think about it," _Lily replies, knowing she got the advantage. _"Fine, I won't say anymore. Just don't tell her!" _**(In case any of you guys are confused, they're are referring to the converstation Kristy evasdropped on. Guess who's her?) **Lily smirks once more and said, _"That's better. Now come on Kristy. Don't you want to try out how to use a dagger?" __"What are you guys talkiing about?" _I repeated. _"Oh, it's nothing," _Lily answers, breezily.

I frowned silghty but followed her to the target area, looking a few times next to me at Matthew who was trailing slowly, blushing still. _"What are you guys talking about?" _I ask him, curious. _"Um, um, it's some-somebody," _Matthew says, stumbling over a word, if any more possible, his face turning redder. _"Are you okay?" _I ask, cocking my head. _"Sure, I mean of cor-coruse! Why wouldn't I b-be? Yeah! I'm go-good!" _he asnwers, totally embarrassed. _"Okayyyyyyyyyy," _I nodded slowly, werided out and sped up to Lily hoping to find out what they were talking about.

* * *

**So the spear throwing and the dagger section, I made everything up, as they were never mentioned in the book. And if you didn't read the top, please read it, even if it may be repeating but I but important things there so please read the top every time there's a new update. Hoped you like it and please review! Thanks! ~.~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Life of a Godling**

**You held me down, but I got up**  
**Already brushing off the dust**  
**You hear my voice, you hear that sound**  
**Like thunder gonna shake the ground**  
**You held me down, but I got up**  
**Get ready 'cause I've had enough**  
**I see it all, I see it now**

**~Please review. I need ideas for what monsters they will endure on the quest. Thanks.~  
****Also I just wrote a new story, called _"Running". _Please cheek it out. Thank you so much. Enjoy。  
I'm trying to update like ever weekend since I can't touch the computer on school nights but I would really love it if you guys review. I'll stop altogether updating if no one really reviews. Please please PLEASE review and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I'm really busy lately. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

Well, she wouldn't budge either. Seriously, what's wrong with them? Whatever. I need to focus on learning how to use the dagger and not that they won't tell me anything...or that Matthew's teaching me how to use the dagger and he's holding my hand and is breathing onto me. He smells so good! Why does he have to smell that nice? Urgh! Concentrate Kristy. Concentrate! Jeez, how hard can it be?! I looked up and see Matthew, his cheeks are slightly red, wonder why. _"Kristy! Come on. Listen to him! Stop staring at him!" _Lily shouts to me. I glared at her, my cheeks pink with embarrassment. _"Shut up!" _I told her. Matthew sucked in a breath and I swear, his cheeks can't get anymore brighter.

After awhile, Lily realized that I couldn't shoot with Matthew next to me, she called Matthew to join her in the sidelines and sadly, he did. SADLY?! Where the heck did that come from? I should be glad he left, I am...right? _"Kristy? When are you gonna shoot?" _I heard Lily shout out. I rolled my eyes at her impatience and took an aim. Then, I threw it and released the dagger. It went completely off-course. I made this impossible wish that the dagger would hit bull-eyes, even if it's heading toward the ground. _Come on wind! Lift it up! Make my dagger hit bulls-eyes._ I wished. And the impossible happened. It did. It hit bulls-eyes.

My dagger, the one that went way off-course hit bulls-eyes at the very last second! I looked at Matthew and Lily, and they were looking at me, their eyes wide. Taking the dagger off the target, I walked over to them. _"Did that knife-" _Matthew begins. _"Just changed course?!" _Lily continues, staring at me bugged eye. I shrink back slightly, not liking the fact that they continue each other sentences. _"Maybe her demigod powers are developing!" _Matthew suggests. _"How about we tell Chiron?" _Kirsty answers. I shrug then nod.

On our way to see Chiron, we were stopped by a group of girls, give or take at about seven of them. They were batting their eyes and wore tons of makeup. Guess what cabin? That's right. The Aphrodite Cabin. I eyed the girls and half whispered half said to Matthew and Lily, _"Awwww.__ looks like our little Matthew watthew has our own little fan club, huh?" _then I smirked. Matthew turned beet red and shifted uncomfortably, and Lily grinned. _Score 1 for Kristy and 0 for Matthew!_ I thought.

_"Matty, what are you doing with them?" _a girl with auburn curls and an hourglass body said, glaring at us. She was wearing a real skimpy outfit, with a mini-skirt that stops above her knee, showing off her butt. The Aphrodite demigods was wearing all that makeup gunk on her face and millions of bracelets. All she had for a top was an almost see through tank top, with nothing covering her shoulders/arms or her belly button. So I did the responsible thing and gave her a nickname. _Cake Face._

The other two girls but their hands on there hips and glared at us. The rest of the girls nodded in unison, but I noticed that one of them, a girl with long, straight blond hair that went all the way up to her waist frowned but remained silent. _"Umm..." _Matthew began uncertainly. _"We are Lily and Kristy," _Lily interrupts. "_Uh-duh? We obviouly know your names. You arrived yesterday? You think we're dumb or something?" _Heate asks us, then flips her hair,spraying us with the smell of perfume. I couldn't help it. I gagged. The smell of pefume makes me choke, I hate it. I tried to breathe some fresh air,but everywhere I turn, the smell of perfume follows me.

_"Are you okay Kris?" _Lily asks me. I tried to speak, I really did but ended up coughing. _"I'm al-rig-ht," _I get out. When the air was fresh again I finally answered her, _"No, we-" _I begin waiting for Lily to finish. She did finish for me. _"Are just introducing ourselves," _Heather glared at us, probably jealous that we finish each other sentences. _"And why would I care?" _Heather scoffs. _"I have a plan, play along cause I don't think they are ever gonna leave you alone," _ I whisper to Lily and Matthew. They nodded. _"Because," _I start, then laced my hands into Matthew. He jumped sightly. Heather's eyes darted towards my hands. _"I'm Matthew's girlfriend and this is my friend," _I ended.

The girls began to murmur against themselves and I heard on of them said something like Matthew never had a girlfriend before no matter how attractive he was blah blah. I was pretty surprised to hear that though. Heather narrows her eyes than smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. _"Prove it." _she said. All the murmuring stopped and they faced me and Matthew. Lily's eyes widened and looked at us. I faced Matthew. Well a good friend always helps their friend. But I'm not a good friend. I can do better than that. So I proved them wrong.

I kissed Matthew right on those perfectly shaped lips.

* * *

**Okay, I admit, this is VERY short. But I really needed something with KristyxMatthew**

**I'm so sorry you've been waiting for a long time and all you got was a very short chapter but I have my reasons.  
****  
1. Nobody reviewed. None. Na-da. Even thorugh I begged you guys.  
2. I got an Author's block  
3. My mom made me read those classic liteature books like those written by charles dickens even thorugh I'm only 11!  
4. I sneaked behind my mother's back and read _the house of hades._ ASDFGHJKL! It was so freaking good! I'm not gonna spoil it 4 u guys though.  
5. I have like absoultely no time on the computer. I can't touch any electronic because of stupid math! Ugh, I hate it.  
6. . . . AnYoNe GoNnA rEvIeW?**


End file.
